


Counting Sheep – Not Quite

by Iorhael



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Pippin’s birthday and Merry has presents for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Sheep – Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grey Wonderer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grey+Wonderer).



“You have a present for me? You never gave me presents, Merry.”  
  
“It’s _presents_ , Pip, I told you so.”  
  
“Where, where?”  
  
“Close your eyes, will you?”  
  
Pippin closed his eyes and he complied when Merry pushed him back into the house.  
  
“Don’t peep!”  
  
“I don’t!”  
  
Pippin felt Merry let go of him and,   
  
“Give me your hands.”  
  
Pippin stretched out both hands, palms up. He couldn’t guess what Merry would give him but suddenly he felt something soft and furry on his hands and he shrieked, yanking back his hands.  
  
“Pippin!” Merry shouted. Something dropped between them and Pippin glared down to the floor. He yelped again but this time with cheers and joy.  
  
“It’s a lamb!”  
  
“I know.” Merry grinned, fetching the small creature and handing it back to his cousin. “And he is not the only one.” Merry went on showing Pippin a basket of two more little lambs.  
  
“Merry, they are so bonnie!” Pippin squatted and put the one he was holding into the basket. Merry giggled.  
  
“I believe you have names for them, aye?”  
  
“Oh yes. This is Calan, Abeer, and Ghillie.” Pippin petted the lambs one by one as he mentioned the names he gave them, beaming at Merry, who ruffled his hair and looked utterly amused.  
  
  
  
  
~~~


End file.
